


God Knows Why

by MerlinOfTheShire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Satire, Spoof, Team Free Will (Supernatural), literally a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinOfTheShire/pseuds/MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: Sam was outraged. Why was he constantly being used as a plot device used only to bring humour to these 'fanfictions', and why was he always featured walking in on his brother cuddling Cas? God knows why he was even reading fanfictions in the first place.





	God Knows Why

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Supernatural.
> 
> Please, enjoy.
> 
> A short story.

The fans had to know something useful that he and Dean didn't about the darkness, about God, about anything; that much Sam was certain about. Their lives were a book series, thanks to Chuck. They had a fan base for Gods sake! The fans had to know something they didn't; their lives were hardly a secret anymore. In fact, they were so unsecret that high school students were producing theatre performances about their lives and writing stories about what they think should happen.

In detail.

Chuck's books that had an equal amount of detail on their lives.

Thankfully, Sam knew books; having read more of them than most, and he knew only to well that the readers always knew more than the characters. To create suspense or dilemma, authors would often let the readers in on little facts that characters were oblivious too.

Naturally, the author would then put that fact smack bang in front of the characters face, or just out of reach, and they would remain oblivious to their doom, a principal object, or even love. Or, in a twist of fate, only find out the moment before their tragic death.

God he hated G.R.R Martin. 

Nevertheless, it was because of this expositional information that he had turned to fanfiction. God knew why, or at least he hoped he did. He had also hoped he would come across an answer to the whole 'who is God' question. But that was before he had been distracted by another question.

Were his brother and Cas really as in love with each other as the fans suggested?

And so, he went down the rabbit hole.

 

* * *

 

After Sam had read a few short fanfictions, and avoided a few more, he quickly decided that the fans were right on a few things. Namely, the prolonged stares and the vaguely flirtatious words Dean sometimes spoke to Cas before quickly making a comment that would deter anyone from beginning to wonder ...or so his brother liked to believe. Also, the constant bickering between the two about who was going to save who or not let who die was actually quite accurate. It was honestly the number one topic of conversation between his brother and Cas.

However, he quickly realised there were a few exaggerations about Dean. He had never talked to Cas in such emotional ways as the fanfics suggested. Not once had he seen them sit across from each other whilst having an honest conversation about how they were really going. Dean didn't share his feeling with anyone. What was even more unbelievable were all the times Dean and Cas were written to engage together in domestic activities breakfast eating and grocery running. They were on the road to much for that.

The ones where Dean single handily helped Cas regain his memories or overcome mind control when no one else could were simply to preposter- 

Well, Cas would never give up all of heaven and his grace to be with Dea-

Dammit. 

What he did know for certain that his brother has never made or given Cas a mixtape.

....had he?

Still, there was one thing that appeared that made his eyes bulge out of their sockets. A thing that made him laugh for so many reasons he wasn't sure what the main reason was.

His brother cuddling Cas.

_Cuddling._

Humouring himself, he tried to imagine his brother doing such a thing and found  _…he could?_ Curiously, he typed in a few keywords into the search bar:  _Cas, Dean, Cuddling._

His eyes widened.

There were hundreds. Hundreds of situations and stories where his brother cuddled Cas.  _But why?_

Only God could know.

Unless he read them.

So, almost immediately, he began to read the descriptions on some of the fics.  _Dean has a nightmare and..., Dean and Cas get trapped in a snowstorm and there's only one bed, Cas is human and can't sleep, Cas misses his wings, Sam dies and Dean…_  He raised his eyebrows at that one.  _Dean decides to watch a movie with Cas…_

He looked at the time; it read: 5:30 PM. He had time for one.

 

* * *

 

He read them all.

God knows why.

To his surprise, he realised that some of them were quite believable. If his brother and Cas's relationship had developed like it did in the fanfic's, that is. However, there was a new thing caught him by surprise, it seemed to occur in basically every fanfic he had read, and now he had read almost as many as he had actual books.

The thing was him.

In every single story he had read, except the ones were he was dead, the ending of the fic always involved him walking in on his stupid brother cuddling up to Cas as if he was some plot device used to endorse humour.

It was outrageous. 

Why couldn't he be the one cuddling someone? Why did he always have to be the one who was the plot device? What was worse, was that if he wasn't walking in on his brother's snuggle fest, he was dead and the _reason_  his brother and Cas cuddled.  _The reason!_

He wanted to cuddle someone, dammit!

Angrily, he typed in two new words into the search bar:  _Sam, cuddle._  He clicked enter and quickly began to read the descriptions. His mouth fell open.

There were a few that featured him and Dean cuddling for various reasons, and a few more with Cas, but the majority seemed to feature him ...and Gabriel? 

_Sambriel? Sabriel-_

He slammed the laptop closed with all the strength in his strange moose like body and stormed out of his room, not even caring about the time.

 

* * *

 

_Earlier_

Chuck sighed, desperately trying to stop the ache that throbbed violently inside his skull. This time, however, it had not been caused by a vision, but rather the content of one. Sam was such an idiot.

But at least he knew why.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile_

Sam purposefully opened his brother's bedroom door, "so get this-"

He stared.

In the room was Dean, laying in the bed with a small smile on his lips, his arms gently wrapped around a very much cuddled Cas.

 

The End.


End file.
